


Perfect Silence

by fablewriter



Category: Glee
Genre: AU Klaine, Deaf!Blaine, Gen, Glee - Freeform, Klaine, M/M, Multi, Skank!Kurt, klaine AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8532106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fablewriter/pseuds/fablewriter
Summary: Based off a Tumblr prompt request - Skank!Kurt meets Deaf!blaine.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> When Blaine signs, it is in all caps, bold and italic. When Kurt signs, it is in all caps and bold. When Rachel signs, it is all caps and italic.

“Watch it!” Kurt shouted when someone bumped into him, dropping the other person’s books and folders. He groaned. He was already late meeting with Quinn and he needed a cigarette so badly. The person who bumped into him didn’t say anything, just bent down and started picking up his stuff right away. Kurt ran his fingers through his pink hair before bending down and helping.  
  
“Watch where you’re going next time,” he said with a snark. The person, a boy, didn’t look at Kurt or make any response. It was one thing running into Kurt without paying attention, now the boy was ignoring him completely.  
  
“Hey! I’m talking to you!” Kurt pushed on his shoulder. The boy nearly jumped, eyes widened but he still said nothing.  
  
“Don’t you talk?” Kurt snapped. The boy held up his hands but before anything else could be done or said, the annoying brunette Quinn seemed to have lustful eyes for bent down and put her hands on the boy’s arms.  
  
“Are you okay?” she moved her hands and talked when the boy looked at her.  
  
Oh, Kurt thought.  
  
The boy signed quickly, picking up his books and the folders. Kurt had slowed down his pace, guilt riding his chest heavily. She turned to Kurt and cleared her throat.  
  
“Sorry about that, Kurt. He’s new and I’m the only one that knows sign language. He say’s it was his fault.”  
  
Kurt said nothing as he handed the boy his book as all three of the students got up.  
  
“What’s his name?” Kurt asked softly.  
  
“His name is Blaine. And we are late. Sorry to disturb you. Please tell Quinn we meant no harm.”   
  
Blaine wasn’t sure what was going on but he turned to Kurt.  
  
“Sorry,” Kurt mumbled in an apologetic tone, but somehow he felt Blaine knew what he said before Rachel took a hold of his arm and guided him around Kurt.  
  
***  
  
Kurt Hummel was known as a Skank and Quinn was the leader. Pink hair, piercings, mismatched outfits, smoking, and horrid attitudes. They were The Skanks and they had their own rules. Kurt was basically Quinn’s second hand but The Skanks weren’t known for violence. They talked a lot and skipped classes on regular bases, but violence and bullying weren’t a part of their personal code.  
  
Throughout the last few days, Kurt saw more and more of Blaine. Rachel was always around him because she could communicate with him. He felt terrible about the way he treated Blaine. Why he felt bad about this one, he had no idea. He never felt bad about talking horrible to someone else. Blaine was different. Blaine couldn’t hear anything, but he could see and he was pretty sure Blaine was afraid of Kurt now.  
  
Lunch period began. Kurt usually walked over to the bleachers to join Quinn and the other Skanks. Quinn wasn’t there and the other ones were somewhere else. Where? Kurt didn’t know or cared. He pulled out a cigarette and was about to light it when he saw someone take a seat toward the top of the bleachers.   
  
Blaine.   
  
He put the cigarette away and walked toward him. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do since he couldn’t sign and Blaine couldn’t hear, but he walked up the bleachers anyway slowly. Blaine had set aside his satchel when Kurt stood beside him. The boy looked up and recognized him, but he didn’t seem scared, at least that was a relief.   
  
What the hell was he doing? He was standing in front of a deaf boy and he couldn't talk or sign to him. Kurt watched Blaine pull out a pen and a notebook and hand it to him.  
  
Okay, Kurt thought. That could work.  
  
Kurt took the notebook and pen and sat down on the bench below Blaine. He started writing. He re-read what he wrote then look back at Blaine, who was waiting patiently. Kurt sighed as he handed him the book. Blaine flashed Kurt a quick smile before he started to read.  
  
 **Look, I’m sorry about what happened in the hallway. I didn’t know you were deaf.**  
  
Blaine took the pen and wrote quickly before handing the book back to Kurt.  
  
 _ **It’s okay. I’m Blaine. And you’re Kurt, right? Rachel told me about you.**_  
  
Kurt groaned, grateful Blaine couldn’t hear him but he was sure the boy could his face pretty well.  
  
 **Well then, I wanted to get that out of the way. I’m sure Rachel filled you on how I am so I just wanted to say sorry.**  
  
Kurt handed Blaine the notebook and was getting up from his seat. He had his back to Blaine so when Blaine stomped on the bench loudly, he turned around and saw Blaine gesture for him to sit. Kurt debated heavily, but he did as the boy silently requested as he watched him write on the paper. It took a little longer than normal, but he quickly reached for the book when Blaine was finished.  
  
 _ **Nothing bad, I promise. I was hoping to run into you again, but I wasn’t sure if it was a good idea because…well because of obvious reasons. Stay and have lunch with me? I don’t mind writing. I’m pretty quick at it :)**_  
  
Kurt re-read the writing before he looked up at Blaine. He was smiling at him. Cute. Damn, he was cute and he wanted Kurt to stay and have lunch with him. Kurt smirked as he took the pen and wrote a single question.  
  
 **Mind if I smoke?**  
  
He knew the answer when Blaine scrunched his face. He took the pen and wrote.  
  
 _ **Would it change your mind if I said yes?**_  
  
Kurt laughed a little and wrote his answer.  
  
 **No.**   
  
***  
  
“Berry!” Kurt called out to the brunette. She was coming out of her glee class when she saw the male Skank running toward her.  
  
“Yes?” She said timidly. Kurt caught up with her, walking along side with her as the other students turned to leave the building.  
  
“I need you to teach me to sign.” Kurt went straight to the point. Rachel stopped walking and turned to the Kurt with a baffled look.  
  
“I’m sorry?”  
  
“Sign? You know? What you and Blaine do?” Kurt said in a slight condescending voice.  
  
“And you want me to teach you to sign, because?” Rachel asked with a smug look. Kurt wondered why Quinn thought this girl was lust-worthy – but then again, girls weren’t lust-worthy to him at all, but Blaine…  
  
“Maybe I don’t want to have constant writer's cramp when talking to Blaine,” Kurt said rather snotty. Rachel rolled her eyes.  
  
“And you’re willing to give up your precious time to learn to talk to Blaine? Because when I teach, I’m strict and you are either there to learn or I don’t teach you at all,” Rachel said with a firm tone. Normally, Kurt would be irritated with the girl but she made a point.  
  
“Yes, I am willing. I want to learn. So…will you teach me?” Rachel smirked.  
  
“That’s cute. You have a crush. I didn’t think you were capable of such thing.” Kurt glared at the brunette.  
  
“You only get away with comments like that once.” Rachel cleared her throat.  
  
“Right. Well, I can’t teach you today. So, how about tomorrow after school? I’ll meet you outside and we can drive to the Lima Library,” Rachel offered.  
  
“All right, that’s agreeable. Don’t you dare tell Blaine about this! I want to do it myself,” Kurt pointed. Rachel just smiled.  
  
“Of course.”  
  
***  
  
“What are you reading?” Quinn asked, but not waiting for an answer and just took the book from Kurt’s lap under the bleachers.  
  
“Bitch! Rude!” Kurt yelled trying to grab the book from her but failed.  
  
“American Sign Language? Is that why you’ve been hanging out with Rachel lately?” Quinn asked, handing the book back to him. Kurt snatched it back from her.  
  
“I wouldn’t willingly hang out with her unless I had a reason.” Kurt checked his phone, he still had a couple more minutes.  
  
“And that reason would be, what?” Quinn asked, arms folded across her chest. Kurt looked at Quinn and realized she had a knowing smirk on her face.   
  
Fucking Rachel and her big mouth!  
  
“You already know, don’t you?” he slammed his book shut.  
  
“It may have come up,” Quinn responded.  
  
“Well, that’s just fucking fantastic, isn’t it?” Kurt tossed the book onto his satchel.  
  
“What’s up your ass? You’re trying to communicate with Bryan. It’s cute. He’s cute,” Quinn remarked.  
  
“His name is Blaine and don’t give me that shit,” Kurt said. Quinn rolled her eyes.  
  
“I’m being supportive, asshole. It’s about time you took an interest in somebody. Maybe this time you’ll get laid and loosen up for once,” Quinn pulled out a cigarette.  
  
“Don’t smoke that around me!” Kurt yelled.  
  
“Why the fuck not?” Quinn still held it between her fingers.  
  
“Because, I haven’t smoked all day today or yesterday and I don’t want the smell on me when Blaine comes here,” Kurt stated. He heard someone walking up the bleachers. He stood up and grabbed the book and his satchel. Quinn rolled her eyes again.  
  
“He’s got you whipped already and you aren’t even dating.”  
  
“See you later, Quinn,” Kurt rounded the corner and headed up the bleachers. Blaine was looking in his direction as if he was expecting him. The boy had the notebook and pen out and ready, hopefully, Kurt didn’t have to use it so much today. Apparently, Blaine already had a message written out for him because Kurt sat down and Blaine handed him the notebook.  
  
I was happy to see you in class today. Makes the day so much more bearable.  
  
Kurt actually blushed. He set the notebook aside and turned his body fully in front of Blaine. He had to remember to look straight at Blaine and go at a slow pace. He pointed to himself first, then did a circle motion against his chest then back to Blaine.   
  
**I'M HAPPY. YOU'RE HAPPY**  
  
Blaine’s eyes widened. Kurt took the chance to sign again, this was one Rachel had to practice with him quite a few times. The letters were easy to do. He had to remember to not ‘bounce’ his hand when he spelled out the letters. Rachel kept hitting him every time he did. She was lucky he let her get away with it.   
  
**I'M LEARNING. R-A-C-H-E-L TAUGHT ME.**  
  
Blaine actually looked like he was about to cry.   
  
_**I'M SPEECHLESS.**_  
  
Kurt actually understood that and gave him a warm smile. He put his fingers together with his thumb, like he was making a duck for a shadow puppet and put it to his mouth once.   
  
**EAT?**  
  
Blaine nodded his head as Kurt scooted up to sit beside him. Quinn turned the corner to see her friend and the cute boy eating together. Once or twice, Blaine would wave his hand, signing she guessed, and Kurt would take a moment to realize what he said and either do the same or write it down in a notebook. Quinn blew out some smoke and smiled – they were adorable, she could definitely admit that.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peak into Rachel teaching Kurt how to sign.

What was the reason Kurt was enduring this kind of torture with Rachel Berry? Kurt kept asking himself that ever since he asked, or rather demanded, Rachel teach him sign language so he could sign to Blaine. If he had known Rachel was really serious about her teaching, he would have just resorted to learning on the Internet.   
  
“And this is the simple sign for parents,” she said, moving her hand from her chin to her forehead.  
  
All throughout the lesson, which was only their third one, he kept thinking about jamming his sock down her throat so she would shut-up. To be fair, he thought about that on their first lesson and he was so anxious to sign a few words to Blaine, even if she did suggest that he wait before he started signing to Blaine. She knew he wouldn’t listen, so she kept her annoyance to herself - or so she thought she kept it to herself.  
  
He picked up the alphabet pretty quickly, but the other gestures were going to take some time – which she made a point to say to him over and over.  
  
“Now, I want you to try,” Rachel gestured. Kurt tried so hard to keep his mouth shut. He repeated the hand movement and she frowned.  
  
“What?” he snapped.  
  
“Your hand needs to wide open and you must use your thumb to press against your chin twice and then your forehead twice,” Rachel showed the gesture again.  
  
“What does it matter?”  
  
“It matters a great deal! And if you are not going to take this seriously then you are wasting my time,” Rachel said sternly. Kurt groaned.  
  
“Fine, I’ll be more serious, if you’ll be less annoying,” Kurt responded. Rachel rolled her eyes as she watched Kurt do the sign for parents. He did it just like she showed him and seemed satisfied.  
  
“All right, and do you remember which one is which? Which one is mother and which one is father?”   
  
He knew that one.  
  
“This is mother.” Kurt used his same hand, spread his fingers and pressed his thumb against his chin twice, “it’s easy for me to remember because women do tend to talk, you are a prime example.”   
  
Rachel huffed.  
  
“And this is father.” Kurt took his hand and pressed his thumb twice against his forehead.   
  
“Good. Now, recite the alphabet again and then spell out your full name,” Rachel instructed.   
  
Seriously? Kurt thought.  
  
“Can’t you just tell me what to sign and what not to sign?” Kurt whined. Rachel sighed at the Skank boy. Quinn was nicer to her than Kurt was. He started fiddling with the earring in his ear and she had asked him repeatedly to take those gloves he wore off.   
  
“Do you really think it’s that simple? You learn the phrases to sign and that’s it? What’s going to happen when he starts talking about something else? Something you haven’t learned?” Rachel challenged.  
  
“I just want to talk with Blaine so that we aren’t constantly writing each other,” Kurt answered. Rachel thought that was sweet, but she didn’t stray away from the issue at hand.  
  
“And that’s great, but you know you can’t learn this in just a few days,” Rachel stated.  
  
“I can sure as hell try and you can still teach me,” Kurt responded with determination. Rachel sighed. At least he was trying to learn this and take it seriously.  
  
“Fine. I’ll teach you some phrases and also how to look at it when he does it back to you. But don’t go overboard. And keep the notebook around. We’ll be having lessons for a while,” Rachel answered. Kurt sighed but he agreed.  
  
“How did you learn this anyway? And why?” Kurt asked curiously, reading over the hand gestures for the alphabet again.   
  
“I learned a few years ago for recreation. I’m not one for taking French or Spanish so I took a mini sign language course and I loved it. You’d be surprised at how useful knowing sign language really is. I’ve become quite good at it, that’s why I’m happy to teach someone if they take it seriously.”   
  
Somehow Kurt figured that was directed toward him but he let it go, for now.  
  
“You seem to know your way around it. So…how long has Blaine been at the school?” Kurt asked curiously.  
  
“Spell your name out first and then I’ll answer your question,” Rachel instructed.  
  
“You’re annoying as fuck sometimes. I don’t know how Quinn stands you,” Kurt mumbled. Rachel ignored the rude comment and tried not to make her blush obviously. Too late, but Kurt could care less.  
  
He recited the alphabet with his hands first then spelled his full name. Rachel made a few comments about the way his fingers were for P’s and Q’s but he spelled out his name perfectly.   
  
“Excellent.”  
  
“Now, answer my question,” Kurt said right away.  
  
“He’s only been at the school for less than a month. I don’t know the whole story, he’s not very open about his past. I know he was transferred to McKinley and I was asked, personally, to be his interpreter. At least for now.” That part seemed to excite her the most.  
  
“His what?”   
  
“Interpreter. Temporarily, of course. I’m the one that goes with him to classes or any other school functions and poses as the one that helps him communicate with others or some to him. Apparently, the last one he had wasn’t all thrilled with him transferring schools and basically left him. So rude! I try to stay by his side when I can but there are times where I can’t always be near him.”  
  
“Then…it’s a good thing I’m learning,” Kurt said softly, almost too soft that Rachel didn’t hear him.   
  
“All right, enough chatter. We have a lot to get accomplished. The main thing I want you to always do is to practice your basics. Also, I want to give you this book so you can study it. You don’t exactly do your own studying when it comes to school work but I’m sure, if you want to talk with Blaine, you’ll study this as well. I’ll quiz you in every lesson,” Rachel handed Kurt the large ASL book.  
  
Kurt glared at the brunette.  
  
“Why do I get the feeling you’re enjoying this more than you should?” Kurt put the book in his satchel.   
  
“I take this very seriously, Kurt. But you’re not wrong, I am enjoying having this sort of authority. Nobody in glee club really respects or likes me, and the fact that you’re asking for my help…well, it’s nice. And I like Quinn so…” Rachel was babbling again.  
  
Kurt hated it when people babbled.  
  
“Rachel? Shut-up,” Kurt said.  
  
“I was just…”  
  
“No, seriously, shut up. People in glee are stuck up and only out for themselves. Stop trying to give a fuck what they think about you and don’t let them get into your head. You’re…” Kurt was going to regret this later, “you’re not a bad person.”  
  
Rachel looked at the Skank boy.  
  
“You…you really mean that?”  
  
“Don’t let it go to your head. I don’t hand out compliments all that often. I mean…I’m not exactly nice to you, but you’re willing to help with this,” Kurt said and gestured to the sign language books.  
  
“I am. But…why do you want to know so bad? I mean a real answer,” Rachel asked.  
  
“Fucking really?”  
  
“Yes! I happen to like Blaine and we are becoming very good friends and I won’t let you of all people try to make him a part of another bullying spree like the jocks do!”   
  
That was news.  
  
“The jocks are bothering him?” Kurt asked. Rachel hesitated.  
  
“He told me about it the second day he was at school. He brushed it off, but I could tell it bothered him. So, I ask again, why is this so important to you?”  
  
Kurt sighed as he leaned back into his chair.   
  
“I felt…bad for how we ran into each other. And we…ate lunch together one day…and…I don’t know, fuck. I just…don’t want to always rely on a notebook.”   
  
Rachel smiled a little.  
  
“Do you like him? Because he’s gay, sadly,” Rachel said the last part a little bitterly. Kurt had a half smile.  
  
“Good to know. Now, what’s next on your basics list?” Kurt changed the subject quickly. Rachel sighed but took the hint and started with the next basic. 

  
***  
  
Kurt hardly saw Blaine during the school day, mainly because he wasn’t in class. But in the times he was there, Kurt always found a way to sit next to him. He had to admit, passing notes in class was a lot more fun than it was. Kurt didn’t want Blaine to know that he was getting lessons from Rachel.   
  
Watching them interact together like it was so much more natural for Rachel, for some reason, gave Kurt an unsettling feeling in his stomach.  
  
Some of the Skanks kept asking him what he was doing with Rachel so much and he always replied with that it was none of their fucking business. Kurt walked out of class with Blaine, they waved and smiled at each other before going separate directions. He quickly went to his locker and pulled out his ASL book and headed to the bleachers.   
  
“See you after school,” Rachel said in a sing-song voice as she passed Kurt by to catch up with Blaine.   
  
He rolled his eyes but he turned around to see Blaine smiling at Rachel, then shot him a quick one before they walked away. He had a lot of studying to do.  
  
And school could wait.


	3. Part 3

Blaine cringed at the sight coming toward him. He pulled his locker door by his head, hiding from what was coming to him. Kurt was standing beside him, as was Rachel. He noticed right away Blaine’s sudden fear and reluctance. He turned around and rolled his eyes. The jocks of McKinley. Neanderthals of the football field and all around douchebag homophobes.   
  
Kurt stood in front of Blaine and stared down the main jock, David Karofsky. They’ve had their run ins. If the jock was smart, which odds were very much against him, he would keep walking and leave Blaine alone.  
  
The jock snarled, but one look at the scowl on the pink haired Skank's face made him keep walking, muttering something under his breath. The other jocks made comments, but they followed Karofsky’s lead and kept walking. Rachel put her arm on Blaine’s shoulder, his body completely tense. Kurt watched the jocks walk away before he turned to Blaine and Rachel.  
  
“Do those assholes pick on you and Blaine?” Kurt asked angrily. Rachel looked over at Kurt.  
  
“No more than usual with me. Just the occasional slushy in the face. Blaine won’t talk much about what he goes through…I’ve seen it, though,” Rachel said with a guilty look on her face.  
  
“You’ve seen and did nothing?” Blaine closed his locker door. Kurt’s expression softened at he sight of Blaine.  
  
 **YOU OKAY?**  
  
Blaine looked over at Kurt and offered a small, sad smile. He did a quick hand motion from the letter ‘y’ to ’s’. Rachel explained that was a word that was considered a quick short cut.   
  
_YES._  
  
Kurt had to take a moment to process what he just signed, Rachel then confirming it.  
  
Rachel was indeed an expert at sign language. That was why she was allowed to be his guide for interpreting, but she couldn’t be his actual interpreter. Kurt didn’t quite understand what she meant by that. Rachel later explained that Figgins had to get Blaine an assigned interpreter but until he did, Rachel would be a sort of guide for him. His teachers communicated with him on what he needed to follow in class. Some even printed out an outline of their lesson plans. It helped that Rachel had all of her classes with him but she couldn’t be everywhere with him.  
  
Kurt was still the same Skank boy he was before, but he grew more tolerable with Rachel’s lessons. He was getting better and better at communicating with Blaine. The boy seemed to really appreciate Kurt’s efforts to learn to talk to him, or sign to him. He found out bits and pieces about the silent boy. Blaine liked to draw and he was damn good at it.  
  
He wrote too, but he refused to let anybody read what he wrote.  
  
He always over gelled his hair. Mainly because his hair was unbelievably curly and Blaine didn’t know any other ways to handle it.  
  
He was a nerd. Harry Potter. Role Playing Games. The Big Bang Theory. All of the things Kurt secretly liked, including reading Vogue magazine and watching old classic movies. Kurt pointed toward where the jocks were. He had rehearsed this a few times from the website Rachel recommended. He wanted Blaine to know that Kurt would never let anybody hurt him.   
  
Kurt made a fist with his right and jerked it back over his shoulder once. Blaine watched as Kurt kept eye contact and took his hands and pointed his index fingers to each other. His hands turned in different directions in a half circle then pointed to Blaine.   
  
**THEY WON'T HURT YOU.**  
  
Blaine looked at Kurt, gratitude written all over his face. Kurt was more willing to study sign language to talk to Blaine than he was at studying for school. Blaine quickly pointed to himself and made the letters ‘O’ and ‘K’.   
  
_I'M OKAY._  
  
Somehow, Kurt seriously doubted that. He knew that look, even if Blaine couldn’t speak, it was fake.   
  
Kurt ran his fingers through his pink hair and sighed.  
  
“We should get to class,” Rachel said and signed at the same time. Kurt wanted to object and get more information out of Blaine but knowing the silent boy, he would do just that.  
  
Keep silent about it.  
  
***  
  
Blaine wasn’t very open about his past, or even much of his present. He had an older brother named Cooper, who was attending a college in New York. They text each other constantly. The two brothers were really close despite their age gap. Blaine had been deaf since he could remember, possibly since birth. His parents were great. They took care of him and supported him.  
  
Blaine transferred to McKinley when his father got a better job offer, that meant leaving Westerville high. There was a gifted school for Blaine, but expenses were too high. Even though his father got a better job, his mother still had to find one and while they weren’t hurting, Haverbrook was too expensive. Blaine understood though. His interpreter wasn’t willing to relocate so that left Blaine alone in the school.  
  
Figgins asked Rachel Berry at first to show him around and give him a tour of the place. When she found out Blaine was deaf, she strongly insisted that she could be his interpreter and help him communicate with other students and teachers. Blaine’s parents appreciated the offer, but they strongly suggested that a professional interpreter be assigned to Blaine.   
  
Rachel, at least for now, was there for Blaine when he needed her. The teachers were great in helping him better understand the lessons.  
  
The only thing Blaine was having the most trouble with was the older students, the jocks.  
  
Blaine was openly gay and that made him a constant target. The fact that he couldn’t hear what they were saying seemed to be in his favor, though it only looked like it pissed them off more. Slushies in the face. Shoved against lockers. Tripped onto the floor and having his books and papers stomped on. It was almost like Westerville, if not exactly the same.  
  
Rachel immediately befriended him which he was more than grateful for. He could sense that she wasn’t well liked at the school, or in the glee club McKinley hosted.  
  
He met Kurt, one of the Skanks and while he was a bit rude, he couldn’t stop thinking about him. He was learning to communicate with Blaine and nobody was telling him to do it, he was choosing to. He learned quite a bit, but Blaine’s notebook stayed by his side whenever they could sit and have lunch together.  
  
It was difficult to talk about the bullying he had to endure. He didn’t want to burden anybody else, more than he believed he already did.  
  
Kurt already had a hunch he was hiding something. So that conversation was probably going to come up again soon.  
  
After Blaine’s last class, he saw Kurt hanging over by his locker. Somehow, Blaine had a feeling he skipped another class. He wished Kurt would take his classes more seriously. He smiled at Blaine and he smiled back. The pink hair really suited Kurt and his eyes seemed to shine even more. Kurt had beautiful eyes, he wondered if anybody had ever told him that.  
  
Kurt took his hand and pressed it against his mouth briefly and brought it forward. He then flattened his left arm, stood his right elbow on his hand while his index finger pointed up and and brought it down. Kurt had to remember to convey expression whenever he sighed, which was difficult because most of his expressions were mostly apathetic.   
  
**GOOD DAY?**  
  
Blaine smiled as he opened his locker. He pulled out the notebook, just in case. Blaine did his usual sign for ‘yes’ and did his sign for home by shaping his hand like he was making a duck shape and pointed from his mouth to his ear.   
  
_YES. GO HOME._  
  
Kurt understood that. Kurt contemplated on what to sign next. It wasn’t like him to be hesitant about what to say to anybody. Normally, he just spoke what he wanted and told them to ‘fuck off’ if they didn’t like it. This was Blaine, though. Blaine was different, and special to Kurt.   
  
**THEY HURT YOU?**  
  
Blaine paused and quickly closed the door. He did a motion with his two fingers, tapping his thumb and doing the same sign he always did.   
  
_NO. I'M OKAY._  
  
Kurt barely caught on but he understood the first part.   
  
“Bullshit!” Kurt shouted. Blaine couldn’t hear but he read that very well. He tried not to glare at the pink haired boy. He pointed to himself and then took both of his hands, pointed his index fingers and jerked them forward, indicating he was irritated and even a little angry with Kurt.    
  
 _I GO._  
  
Kurt grabbed a hold of Blaine’s arm before he could walk away.  
  
“I know you can read my lips. What did those assholes do to you?” Kurt yelled. Blaine yanked his arm from Kurt’s grasp. Blaine did an ‘O’ shape against his chin and brought it down and spread his fingers. Kurt didn’t know that sign, but he figured he knew what it meant.   
  
_NOTHING._  
  
Blaine walked away before Kurt could grab his arm again. Yes, Blaine could read lips pretty well and he understood what Kurt was asking. Why did he care? Blaine tried not to let the fresh tears escape. He wanted to go home. Was that so much to ask?  
  
***  
  
 _ **Blaine? Are you all right? Kurt said you were mad at him. - Rachel**_  
  
Blaine read the text message on his phone as soon as he got into the house. Why Kurt was talking to Rachel about him, he had no idea. He didn’t bother replying to the message. His parents kept asking him what was the matter but he always responded with the same thing.  
  
 _NOTHING._  
  
That was his go to response to everything now a day. He walked into his room and plopped down on his bed. He didn’t have much homework, so he wasn’t in a real rush to get it done. His phone buzzed once again. He sighed, thinking it was Rachel again. He pulled out the phone to see a message from an unknown number.  
  
 _ **Blaine? This is Kurt. I told Rachel I would burn that god awful animal sweater collection if she didn’t give me your number. Look I know I don’t give that impression but you can tell me if those buffoons are bothering you. I don’t want them to if they are. Tell me and don’t lie to me and say nothing. Yes, I had to look up that sign. That just irritates the fuck out of me. Okay. I’m done. Text me? - Unknown**_  
  
Blaine tried so hard not to smile at the message. He added the contact info to his phone but he didn’t respond to the message. Something like this couldn’t be said through text messaging.  
  
He grabbed his notebook and started to write.   
  
***  
  
The next day at school, Blaine waited nervously for Kurt to come by his locker. The boy made a habit of doing that most mornings, whenever Kurt could get up early enough to make it before the first bell. Rachel was right with him and signing about her night with her dads and some things about glee club.   
  
Blaine just smiled and made a response every now and then. Rachel gave a smile as she started to spell out Kurt’s name.  
  
 _K-U-R-T HERE._  
  
Blaine turned from Rachel to Kurt. He was marching his way straight to Blaine’s locker. Kurt did his quick sign for ‘no’ and he was so frustrated that he didn’t take the time to look up how to sign the next word, so he spelled it out, which he was getting better at.   
  
**NO A-N-S-W-E-R.**  
  
Blaine nodded as he handed Kurt the notebook. Kurt eyed the book questionably but took the book. He was about to open it until Blaine put his hand on it and shook his head. He did sign as if he were opening a book with his hands and then pointed over Kurt’s shoulder. Blaine mouthed the words so Blaine could know what he was saying.   
  
_READ LATER._  
  
The bell rang. Blaine only knew when Kurt looked up at the ceiling with an annoyed look. Rachel patted his shoulder and gestured for them to get to class. Blaine looked at Kurt before he walked away with Rachel.  
  
Kurt watched them walk away before looking back at the book. Read later. That usually meant wait till he had the time to read it.  
  
He didn’t intend on going to his first class.  
  
Later was too far away.  
  
***  
  
Kurt looked around the bleacher area where the Skanks hang out before he sat down with the notebook. Who knew where Quinn was but right now he could really care less. Kurt opened the notebook and flipped through the pages until he saw a letter written to him, from yesterday.  
  
 **Dear Kurt,**  
  
 **I’m writing you this because it would take too long to text you the story and you probably wouldn’t understand half of what I sign just yet, I want you to know the full story and you understand.**  
  
Kurt sighed as he continued to read. Him learning everything regarding sign language couldn’t come any sooner.  
  
 **You asked me if those jocks were bothering me, the answer is unfortunately yes. It wasn’t so bad really. I even bought some of those slushies that were thrown in my face because they tasted really good.**  
  
Kurt chuckled.  
  
 **I can’t hear them insult me and thought that was to my advantage, but it only seemed to piss them off more. They constantly shove me against my locker, once with my locker door open and it hit my back. I have a small bruise from it.**  
  
That angered Kurt.  
  
 **They tried to throw me into the dumpster but one of the teachers was close by and couldn’t risk getting caught. They trip me in the hallway and some of them have stomped on my artwork and completely ruined it.**   
  
How dare they touch Blaine’s art? Kurt found himself clutching to the notebook. The more he read it the more angry he got.  
  
 **Rachel is a great friend and I really like that I have someone to rely on. And then of course there is you. I’m not sure how you feel about us being friends but I really like you, Kurt. I don’t know much about you or the skanks but I like our lunches together and I hope that one day you’ll have lunch with me and Rachel.**  
  
 **Did I ever tell you how happy it makes me that you would want to learn to communicate with me without writing? It warms my heart. As cliché and Disney like that sounds, it does.**  
  
Disney was a love of both the boys.  
  
 **So yes the buffoons as you put it are bothering me. I haven’t told anybody, not even my parents or my brother or any of the teachers. I’m sure Rachel has seen it but I’m actually telling you. I don’t want to cause trouble. I’m telling you this because I want you to know that I value you and your friendship. I trust you.**  
  
 **I hope that the feeling is mutual.**  
  
 **And after you’re finished reading this, try to go to your first class. It’s important that you do well in school :)**  
  
 **Blaine.**  
  
Kurt groaned as he closed the book, but he couldn’t hold the smile away. He looked at his phone and saw what time it was. If he went right now, he could go into the class and maybe catch up. Why not?   
  
He got up and walked back into the school. He had to do something before he went to class so he stopped at his locker and grabbed a pen.  
  
***  
  
He received a scowl from the teacher but he walked over to his seat. He saw Blaine. He smiled and put the notebook in front of Blaine before he walked to his seat. Blaine smiled back as he took the notebook. He opened it up to see a piece of paper folded at the corner. He looked up at the teacher briefly before he turned the notebook to the folded page.  
  
 _Dear Blaine,_  
  
 _The buffoons won’t bother you, not while I’m around. And thank you for trusting me. Other than Quinn, nobody has ever said that to me before. It means a lot to me._  
  
 _My letter isn’t as long as your’s nor as sappy._  
  
Blaine smiled and shook his head.  
  
 _If you’re lucky, maybe I’ll join you and Rachel for lunch. I won’t be held responsible for whatever I do to her if she annoys me, though._  
  
 _I expect you to be a complete texting whore now. In fact, if I don’t get a text from you during the day, yes a school day, I’ll be completely offended._  
  
 _Think about that._  
  
 _And you are sneaky for thinking you know me so well. :)_  
  
 _Kurt._  
  
Blaine closed his notebook and looked over at Kurt who was hardly giving his attention to the teacher. Blaine looked up at the teacher one more time before he pulled out his phone and typed a message quickly. He watched as Kurt went into his pocket and pulled out his phone.  
  
 _ **If you don’t pay attention you may have to rely on your neighbor to cheat off of. That could very well kill you more :) - Blaine**_  
  
Kurt smirked as he looked over at Blaine and typed up a reply.  
  
 _ **If I pay attention to the lesson today do I get a reward? - Kurt**_  
  
Blaine smiled.  
  
 _ **My undying gratitude. - Blaine**_  
  
Kurt rolled his eyes as he quickly put away his phone when the teacher looked his direction. The silent boy looked in his direction and gave him a warm smile. He was too damn cute for his own good.


End file.
